Hidden Live
by shuramahaken
Summary: hidup seluruh anggota school idol μ's berubah ketika seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolah mereka kedatangan seorang murid baru. dan apa hubungan murid tersebut dengan ayah umi dan maki ? WARNING : AU, OC


**PROLOG**

_**Tempat tidak diketahui, 2012**_

Kematian, itulah salah satu hal yang paling manusia takuti di dunia ini. Keadaan dimana kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau kasihi lagi, atau menebus kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat. Tidak peduli siapapun kau laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, lansia, karyawan, guru, budak, bangsawan, pahlawan, atau raja. Kematian pasti akan datang. Karena itu adalah takdir dari tuhan untuk manusia.

Dan disini di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang terletak di punggung sebuah gunung. kematian ada dimana-mana. Ratusan tubuh manusia terbaring berlumuran darah tak bernyawa. Lapangan tesebut sudah berubah menjadi ladang mayat dengan bau busuk yang memenuhi udara dan darah yang membentuk sebuah sungai.

Di tengah ladang mayat tesebut, bedirilah dua orang laki-laki terengah-engah sedang memegang pedang. Salah seorang lelaki tersebut berdiri dengan pedang panjang dua tangan yang siap menebas lawannya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi memegang dua pedang _katana_ dan terlihat siap betempur beberapa lama lagi.

"Nampaknya kau sudah lelah ya?" ujar lelaki berpedang dua tangan tesebut. Tetapi, lelaki didepannya tidak bekata apa-apa. "kenapa ? tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara?" sekalli lagi lelaki didepannya tidak berkata apa apa.

Lelaki berpedang dua tangan tersebut meluncur ke depan untuk menyerang lawannya tetapi, masih bisa ditahan oleh kedua _katana_ milik orang itu. Setelah beberapa lama, adu pedang yang sangat dahsyat terjadi. Lalu, lelaki yang mamakai _katana_ tesebut melompat ke belakang untuk membuat jarak.

"Kenapa? Kau menyerah?" tantang pria ber-pedang dua tangan tesebut

"Tidak aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kali." Ujar lelaki ber-_katana_ itu.

"yah, ini mungkin akan menjadi saat terakhir kita bertarung, mengasyikan bukan? Temanku _Destruction." _Lelaki ber-pedang dua tangan itu berkata dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya.

Lelaki ber-_katana_ yang dipanggil _destruction _ itu mendesah, "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada orang yang memanggilku dengan nama asliku lagi." Lalu lelaki itu menatap lawan didepannya dengan tajam, "aku tidak pernah menikmati sebuah pertarungan jika taruhannya adalah nyawa." Ujar lelaki ber-_katana_ tersebut dengan tegas

"Kau masih berkata seperti itu? Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Semua mayat yang kau lihat disini mereka mati karenamu. Menghancurkan adalah sifat aslimu kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja dasar penghancur." Lelaki be-pedang dua tangan itu berkata dengan lantang.

Lelaki ber-_katana_ itu diam sambil menyiapkan kedua _katana_-nya. Dalam sekejap, dia menerjang lawannya dengan serangan secepat kilat. Setiap serangannya menghasilkan jejak pantulan cahaya dari pedang tersebut. Meskipun serangan itu sangat cepat, tapi lawannya masih bisa menangkis dan menghindari serangan mematikan tersebut. Dengan lincahnya lelaki ber-pedang dua tangan tersebut bergerak ke kiri, kanan, dan belakang juga menangkis serangan lawan didepannya. Setelah berapa lama akhirnya mereka berdua saling menjauh untuk mempersiapkan serangan terakhir.

"kau salah" ujar lelaki ber-_katana _tersebut.

Lelaki ber-pedang dua tangan didepannya tertawa. "Naif seperti biasa huh? Bukankah untuk itu kita berdua dilahirkan di bumi? Kau akan menghancurkan bumi dan aku akan membangunnya kembali untuk itulah kita diciptakan."

"aku tidak ingin mengorbankan orang lain lagi demi idealisme bodohmu itu."teriak lelaki ber-_katana _ itu

"ini yang terakhir" kata lelaki ber-_katana _ lawannya mengangguk.

Mereka berlari maju dengan cepat bertekad untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, mereka mengeluarkan serangan tekuat mereka masing-masing.

lelaki ber-pedang dua tangan berteriak "_overskill : lost life"_

"_overskill : killing counter" _lelaki ber-_katana _tersebut berteriak dengan lantang.

Serangan mereka bertubrukan dan menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang luar biasa dahsyat hingga mampu menggetarkan udara di sekitarnya serta membuat tanah retak dan debu berterbangan. Setelah debu tersebut memudar terlihat bayangan seorang lelaki yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Kelak pertarungan kedua lelaki tersebut akan diingat sejarah sebagai salah satu pertarungan terhebat dalam sejarah manusia. Dan yang memenangkan pertarungan hebat tersebut adalah…


End file.
